The present disclosure is directed to a wall angle that may be advantageously used as part of a suspension grid for either a drywall ceiling or for a suspended ceiling having lay-in or drop-in panels or tiles. In either case, the wall angles have vertical legs by which the wall angles are secured to the wall, and horizontal ledges that support the ends of tee-runners or beams and cross-tees that span the ceiling between opposed walls. When used as part of a drywall suspension system, the lower surfaces of the wall angles and associated beams do not need to be finished, as they are not seen after the drywall is fixed, by screws, to the suspension grid. Such is not the case when the suspension system is used for supporting lay-end ceiling tiles or panels. However, in both cases, it is important to maintain accurate spacing of the grid members, since the drywall and ceiling panels are in regular, rectangular shapes and sizes, typically 48 or 96 inches on center for drywall and 24 inches on center for ceiling tiles.
Wall angles having tabs or other structures for positioning and fixing the ends of the beams supported thereon are shown in, e.g., published U.S. patent applications 2006/0010811, 2006/0010812, and 2007/002690, which are incorporated herein by reference. The tabs or other structures shown in these published applications serve to ensure that the beams are properly spaced for their intended application.